Arte
by Draconiforsx
Summary: Para un artista no hay meta mayor que la de hallar ese arte trascendental y, una vez encontrado, conocerlo, experimentarlo, beberlo, fundirse con él, hacerlo suyo  /ItaDei


No es más fácil para un artista que para cualquier otra persona la tarea de definir el arte. El arte es aquello que hace sentir. Felicidad, admiración, tristeza, miedo. El arte no tiene forma, es un ente caprichoso que puede manifestarse en cualquier cosa, bajo cualquier apariencia, la más insignificante o la más grandiosa. El arte hace magnífica una minucia a ojos de quien lo aprecia. El arte es algo que no te deja indiferente. Para un artista no hay meta mayor que la de hallar ese arte trascendental y, una vez encontrado, conocerlo, experimentarlo, beberlo, fundirse con él, hacerlo suyo. Es la única manera de hacer arte: entrar en simbiosis con él; el arte te alimenta, alimenta tu espíritu, y a cambio tu alma y cuerpo los entregas al arte.

Para Deidara, ese hombre era el Arte. Era su sueño y obsesión, su inspiración, su Arte.

El arte que deja mella es efímero, fugaz e impactante como una explosión, evanescente y ligero como un suspiro. El verdadero arte te hace contener el aliento, sobrecogido en tu admiración, y desaparece momentos después. Como esa mirada. Esos ojos impasibles, hermosos, misteriosos, fascinantes, que se posaban sobre él y luego lo despreciaban. La frustración, y la belleza, y la impotencia, y el deseo irracional de desentrañar esa obra de naturaleza casi divina. Ese cúmulo de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho, esa devastadora _explosión_ de emociones, solo podían ser generados a causa del más puro y delicado arte. Arte era esa mirada que lo enrabiaba y estremecía y se apartaba, como arte eran los roces que hacían vibrar su cuerpo por la noche y desaparecían al alba, y de ellos solo quedaba el recuerdo sublime, como de cualquier obra de arte que mereciera la pena.

Los labios de Itachi, esos labios hermosos, jamás tocaban el cuerpo de Deidara, y Deidara jamás tocaba a Itachi, aunque desease acariciarlo, sentirlo en sus manos. Ante el Arte se sentía incluso más desnudo de lo que estaba, indigno de más que admirarlo. Era tal la impotencia que sentía al saberse cautivado por él que no podía más que perseguirlo y perseguir el Arte. El arte efímero del placer sexual, de la sensualidad de los cuerpos enredándose, envueltos en sudor, la sinfonía de jadeos que quedaba grabada en sus oídos. Arte pasional y espontáneo, cono debe ser el arte. Arte de arte. Tan hermoso y emotivo que tenía a Deidara hechizado. Adicto. Era una droga dañina, como cualquier droga. Deseaba superarlo y odiaba sentirse de aquella manera, pero no podía evitar caer una y otra vez, experimentar ese arte. Todo alrededor de ltachi era verdadero arte.

Llamarlos amantes era atribuirles una relación que no tenían. Eran compañeros esporádicos de cama. Eran obsesión y placer gratuito y sin ataduras. No veía razón por la cual debía negarle la entrada a su cuarto, si tan generosamente Deidara acudía las noches que coincidían. No le importaba el motivo, no era algo que lo inquietase, y sabía que tampoco le incumbía. Nunca intercambiaban palabras sobre el tema; ni sobre ningún otro, realmente. El Uchiha tan solo esperaba, sentado sobre su cama. Escuchaba sonido de pasos y sabía que era Deidara. Sabía que se detenía ante él y tragaba saliva. Sabía que le temblaban las manos y que no le paraban de temblar hasta que se dejaba caer exhausto en el colchón. Deidara comenzaba a desvestirse despacio, dejando primero caer a sus pies la capa de la organización. La oscuridad era el único testigo de aquello, mas no hacía falta ver para saber lo que acontecía. Era siempre igual. Itachi se tomaba la molestia de quitarse la capa él mismo para que el rubio no tuviera problemas a la hora de arrodillarse frente a él y meter la cara entre sus piernas. En cierto momento de la noche, Deidara se daba la libertad de enredar sus dedos entre el cabello de Itachi y dejarlo suelto, porque era arte la suavidad con que acariciaba sus brazos, asidos al cuello del moreno, mientras que, sentado sobre su regazo, le daba y se daba placer, y porque era arte verlo esparcido en la blanca almohada bajo la tenue luz de la mañana. Cuando ya todo había acabado, aún irradiaba arte y belleza.

Deidara tomó una bocanada de aire. No era para decir nada importante, tan solo deseaba escucharle hablar. Pero no merecía la pena molestarlo por tonterías.

–¿Hm? –no obstante, ya le había escuchado.

Sintió que el aire se le escapaba.

–Buenas noches –dijo, alterado, en un murmullo, girándose rápidamente y dándole la espalda.

–Buenas noches –lo escuchó responder.

Pero eso no cambiaría nada.

* * *

><p>Estoy que me salgo, voy a fic por día (?). Bien, este se lo dedico a <strong>Veintiocho<strong>, que me inspiró para escribir ItaDei y tiene fics muy muy geniales (L). Y pido perdón por si hubiera alguna falta de ortografía, puesto que mi teclado murió y con la tableta no puedo escribir con la misma precisión que antes.


End file.
